Enamorada de un chico Peculiar
by PennyLane98
Summary: ¡Me gustas! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una maldita vez? He intentado de todo, pero... sé que es imposible. -Dijo entre sollozos.-Me rindo. -Intentó salir corriendo, pero una fuerte mano la sujetó. -Espera. /AlexyxMei. Pasen y lean c: Capítulo 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí vengo con mi sensual prólogo okno xd Si les gusta seguiré la historia, todo depende de ustedes *w***

**Corazón de Melón no es mío, le pertenece a ChinoMiko y Beemov.**

* * *

Hey! Hola, mi nombre es Mei. Estoy en el primer año del instituto. Mi cabello es rosado hasta la cintura y mis ojos morados. En el instituto no he hecho muchos amigos de mi grado, pues me llevo bien con varios de segundo: Penny Lane y su hermana Grace, **(infiltradas e.e)**, Castiel, Lysandro, Rosalya, Kentin, Nathaniel, Armin, y el más importante, Alexy.

Ese chico de ojos rosados me atrajo desde que lo conocí, es bastante guapo, además de su personalidad alegre y graciosa, me gusta este chico. Hasta que un día, mientras caminaba por ahí con Penny y Grace…

-Oye Mei, te gusta alguien? –preguntó la pelimorada.

-Penny, no deberías preguntarle eso, es personal. – Le interrumpió Grace.

-Pero somos amigas verdad? Deberías decirme, por ejemplo, a mí me gusta _ (**Sería spoiler de mi otro fic xd)**

-Bueno, sí, a mí me gusta _ **(igual xd)**

Viendo que las hermanas ya me habían dicho quien les gustaba, no tenía más remedio.

-Bueno, a mí, me gusta… Alexy.

Grace suspiró fuertemente. –Estás igual que Violetta…

Y Penny pasó a la desesperación. –Pero, ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? Hay muchos chicos, por qué necesariamente ÉL?

-Peo por qué te molesta tanto? – Le pregunté extrañada.

-Bueno Mei…- Empezó Grace.

-ÉL ES GAY! – Terminó su gemela.

G-GAY?

.

.

.

En ese instante me derrumbé, y mientras caía alguien me atrapó. Levanté la mirada y vi a Alexy.

-Gay? Ah, yo soy Gay! – Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

* * *

**Bien, es poco, pero es lo que pude :I Reviews? Recomendaciones? Críticas?**


	2. Un cambio radical

**¡Hola! Por fin les traigo el primer capítulo ^^ En este capítulo no saldrá Alexy, pero no me odien D: ¡Es para explicar un poco cómo será la trama! En Corazón de Melón me han llegado varios mensajes preguntando si habrá un triángulo amoroso. A todas ustedes chicas que no llegué a responder, sí, habrá un triángulo amoroso, es lo más probable. ¡Veremos si nuestro chico que siempre nos deja en la Friendzone constantemente decide cambiar de bando! Aquí se los dejo :I**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Sabía que debía juntarme con personas de mi curso. Si lo hubiera hecho esto no habría pasado. Es horrible. Mi primer amor, y resulta que no le gustan las mujeres… Supongo que debo rendirme totalmente. Ah~ Que horrible es mi vida, me la paso pensando en él… Además que en el instituto se pasa todos los recesos conmigo y me acompaña a casa con Armin… Pensaba que era porque le interesaba de algún modo, pero ahora resulta que es solo amistad. Qué decepción~

…

Últimamente he estado evitando a Alexy. Me estoy juntado solo con Penny y Grace, y hablo algunas veces con Lysandro, pues creo que Castiel me odia. No puedo estar mucho tiempo con ese chico, porque me pongo más nerviosa de lo normal cuando es amable conmigo y recuerdo que solo puedo aspirar a ser su "mejor amiga". Que horrible es estar en la Friendzone.

En las salidas del instituto me apresuro en salir rápido para que Alexy no me encuentre.

* * *

_Mei iba caminando camino a su casa absorta en sus pensamientos pesimistas como lo hacía últimamente, y sintió pasos atrás suyo._

_No se sorprendió, pues estaba pasando por una calle muy concurrida. Entonces los pasos fueron acelerando, y una persona de cabellera negra pasó junto a ella, para luego detenerse y regresar hacia ella._

-Vaya… Por fin te encuentro… -El gemelo del chico de mis sueños respiraba agitado mientras trataba de calmarse, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás con Alexy?- Miré hacia todos lados, con miedo de que el peli azul apareciera.

-No… Calma, solo estoy yo. Lo sabía, estás evitando a mi hermano. – Cuando por fin recuperó su respiración normal, se acercó a mí y me cubrió con su paraguas.

-¿Eh?

-Mírate, estás toda mojada… ¿No te habías dado cuenta de la lluvia?

Es verdad… Está lloviendo… toda mi ropa está mojada… No me di cuenta.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa. –Empezó a caminar a mi lado.

Caminamos en silencio, mientras yo seguía absorta en mis pensamientos sobre Alexy.

-Oye… Mei…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué últimamente estás tan deprimida? Bueno, ya no hablas tanto con nosotros, solo te veo algunas veces con Penny y Grace, algunas veces con Lysandro, y sé que no hablas con nadie de tu curso… ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo?

-No, Armin, tú no has hecho nada malo. No me he estado juntando con ustedes porque últimamente estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios.

Esa excusa fue demasiado poco convincente. Todos sabemos que en este instituto no se exige demasiado en el nivel académico a los alumnos. Casi parece que no tuviéramos clases, y nos la pasamos caminando por ahí. Así que los estudios no eran nada convincentes.

-Anda ya, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Como lo sospechaba, Armin no me creyó ni una pizca.

Quedó parado, y cuando lo vi tenía los ojos azules clavados en mí y una mirada muy seria. Se parece tanto a Alexy…

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- Espera un momento. Estoy a punto de decirle al gemelo de Alexy, que no es nada discreto, que estoy triste porque su gemelo es gay.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo? ¿QUÉ LE DIGO?

-¿Mei?- Armin me mira con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, al ver que pasan varios segundo y no contesto, y evito su mirada.

-Yo…

Ahh… ¡No sé qué decirle!

-¡La verdad es que yo estoy confundida por el chico que me gusta!

-¿Confundida?- Su cara pasó a ser una de perplejidad. ¡No tengo más remedio! ¡Si le digo la verdad se lo contará a la mitad del instituto!

-S-Sí, hay 2 chicos que me gustan, y no me puedo decidir…- Solo estoy diciendo estupideces, pero seguro Armin se lo cree. Pensará que es como una historia de algún videojuego, o de algún anime. En efecto, su cara cambió a una de alegría total.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Es como la historia de un anime! La chica ha encontrado al chico de sus sueños, pero todo cambia al ver cómo llega otro chico y la trata de enamorar, confundiéndola y ¡formando un triángulo amoroso!

-Sí… Algo así… supongo.

-¡Eres la heroína perfecta de un anime! Tienes una linda personalidad, le agradas a todos y eres realmente linda e inocente…- Tantos cumplidos seguidos me hicieron sonrojar rápidamente, y él al darse cuenta también enrojeció, y miró hacia otro lado.

-L-lo siento.

-No hay problema, g-gracias por los cumplidos.

Una vez que mi cara regresó a su color normal, seguimos caminando, aunque pronto volvimos a quedar en silencio.

**Armin Pov:**

Así que está confundida… ¿Esa es la razón de su mirada perdida, y que nos evada a Alexy y a mí? Pero, ¿quiénes son los chicos que le gustan? Me mata la curiosidad… Además, Alexy también está preocupado por Mei, ya que lo ignora completamente y no deja que la acompañemos. Está muy distraída en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y se mojó toda la ropa. Debemos llegar rápido a su casa para que tome algo caliente, así no pescará un resfriado. Ahora podría estar tranquilamente jugando con mi PS3 en casa, pero ella es mi prioridad…

Creo que me emocioné demasiado cuando le dije sus cualidades, porque la hice sonrojar… Aunque yo también me sonrojé bastante. Lo bueno es que sonrió, hace tiempo no veía esa linda sonrisa, y sus ojos por un momento recobraron su alegría, pero parece que de nuevo su alegría se fue.

Ah, ya vamos a llegar a su casa. ¿Debería preguntarle si puedo pasar? Digo, ya he estado en su casa antes, pero con Alexy, cuando él va a criticar su ropa… Sin darme cuenta, ya hemos llegado a la puerta y Mei tiene sus grandes ojos violetas clavados en mí.

-Eh… ¿Quieres pasar a secarte?

Parece que al ver que no me movía entendió que quería entrar.

-Si no es molestia, quiero tomar algo caliente.

-Claro, pasa.

Entramos, y vi que no había nadie.

-¿No están tus hermanos pequeños?

-No, mi familia ha salido de viaje.

-¿Y no te llevaron?

-No.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

-Unos… 2 meses, o algo así.

Que crueles… No ha tenido con quien conversar o a quien contarle sus sentimientos... Quiero hacer algo para que vuelva a sonreír y sea la Mei que me gusta… Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer por ella?

-¿Armin? ¿Pasa algo?

Mei ya había vuelto de su habitación, se había cambiado y tenía una toalla para mí, además de 2 tazas de té caliente.

-No… no, nada. – Le sonreí y me senté en el sofá, y empezamos a ver televisión.

Ella miraba la televisión aunque realmente no le prestaba atención, pues aún tenía la mirada ausente.

-¡Mei!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Ya sé que hacer para animarla.

-¡Ten una cita conmigo!

-Una… ¿cita?

Ahora su cara era de confusión.

**Mei Pov:**

-¡Sí! Salgamos este sábado, vamos al parque de diversiones. Una vez me dijiste que hace tiempo querías ir, pero no tenías dinero para la entrada. ¡Yo invito!

¿Por qué de la nada quiere una cita? Seguro quiere reconfortarme. Es un gran amigo...Pero no tengo ganas de salir con alguien.

-Gracias Armin, pero-

-¡No acepto un no por respuesta! –Lo miré sorprendida, estaba sonrojado pero me miraba fijamente y muy serio.

Supongo que si solo salimos un día a despejarme estaría bien, ya me había percatado de que mis amigos están preocupados por mí. Me alegra tanto haberlos conocido… No debería despreciar una oportunidad para pasarla bien, y quiero agradecer que Armin se preocupe por mí.

-De acuerdo, vamos el sábado. –Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Él también me sonrió, y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Vas a ver, te sentirás mejor.

Cuando se fue, me lancé sobre el sofá, y quedé pensando. Es muy tonto de mi parte estar evitando a Alexy, nada de esto es su culpa, además Penny, Grace, Lysandro y Armin están preocupados por mí, esto no vale la pena. A partir de mañana, volveré a ser la de antes, hablaré como si nada con Alexy, dejaré que me acompañen a casa como todos los días y todo volverá a la normalidad. Será un poco difícil pues sigo enamorada de él, pero no puedo culparlo por ser Gay. Si hubiera alguna manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión acerca de sus sentimientos, o yo poder acercarme más a él para que se fije en mí… ¿Y si me hago pasar de hombre? No, ya todos me conocen, se sorprenderían demasiado, y se darían cuenta de mi fijación en Alexy… Pero puedo ir avanzando en algo, puedo dejar de ser femenina y usar una ropa más holgada, así él me tomará en cuenta… tal vez… **(Su razonamiento no es el mejor e.e)**

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de Armin y Alexy~_

-¡Por fin llegas, Armin! ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Lo siento, es que acompañé a Mei a su casa y estuve un rato con ella.

-¿Estuviste con ella? ¡Me hubieras dicho para ir! ¿Y te dijo qué es lo que le pasa?

-Sí, pero no le creí. Se nota que era una excusa. Resulta que por el momento está viviendo sola, porque su familia se fue de viaje.

-¿Está viviendo sola?

-Sí.

-¡Pobrecita! ¡Ya vengo!

Alexy salió corriendo con dirección a la casa de Mei.

**DING DONG~**

…

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y no abría. Siguió haciendo sonar el timbre hasta que al fin abrió la puerta. Ya se había puesto el pijama, aunque era muy temprano. Él sonrió al verla, tenía un torpe moño improvisado, se notaba que estaba durmiendo y se amarró al cabello porque estaba todo desaliñado. Ella se sorprendió bastante al verlo en la puerta de su casa y luego se sonrojó.

-¿A-Alexy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no respondió, solo entró y fue directo a su habitación, con Mei siguiéndolo sorprendido. Sacó una maleta, abrió sus cajones y empezó a meter toda su ropa, luego sus cuadernos, y todo lo que tenía. Al final llenó 3 maletas. Salió de su habitación, le dio una maleta a Mei, apagó todas las luces de la casa y arrastró a la peli rosada fuera de su casa. Le puso su chaqueta en los hombros y cerró con llave la puerta principal.

-Alexy, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Él volteó con una gran sonrisa, la abrazó y le dijo:

-Te estoy secuestrando.

-¿Eh?

Empezaron a caminar, más bien Mei fue arrastrada por Alexy, que sostenía en una mano dos maletas, y jalaba a Mei con la otra. La gente miraba raro a la peli rosada, pues tenía un pijama de ositos azul y encima una chaqueta naranja, e iba siendo arrastrada por un chico. Ella estaba muy avergonzada y a la vez sorprendida, ¿Por qué demonios Alexy fue a secuestrarla? ¿Debería estar asustada? No, claro que no, solo es Alexy… Por cierto, ¿A dónde me lleva?

-Alexy, ¿hacia dónde estamos me llevas?

-A mi casa, por supuesto.

-¿A tú casa? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vas a vivir con nosotros!

Llegamos a su casa, y Armin nos abrió con una cara de sorpresa, la que yo había tenido desde que Alexy llegó a mi casa.

-No puedo creer que te la hayas traído…

-¿Y por qué no lo haría? Está viviendo sola, y es mil veces mejor estar acompañada. Además, somos amigos, ¿no? ¡No sentimos nada por ella, así que podemos tenerla aquí tranquilamente! –Dijo, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_Eso fue un golpe bajo para Mei y Armin a la vez. Mei se desplomó sobre el sofá._

_-_No siente nada por mí…

_Armin cayó sobre una de las sillas que estaban por ahí._

-Viviré con ella y no le haré nada… porque… ¿No siento nada por ella? Eso no es verdad…

_Pero a partir de ahora tendrían que estar así siempre, pues ahora…_

_Vivirían juntos._

_Mei suspiró resignada. _

-¿Y bien, cuál es mi habitación?

Alexy le dio una de las habitaciones de invitados, y Mei se fue a dormir. Demasiadas emociones en un día, más de lo que podía soportar.

Mientras dormía, un chico entró en la habitación de la peli rosada.

La quedó mirando un largo rato, acarició levemente su rostro y dijo:

-No era cierto lo que dije. No es que no sienta nada por ti.

Salió del cuarto, sin hacer ruido, y Mei abrió poco a poco los ojos.

-¿Eh? Quién era... el que vino? ¿Fue Alexy? No... imposible... fue un sueño.

* * *

**Bien, aquí queda el primer capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Al final si terminó apareciendo Alexy, pero fueron cambios de último momento xd Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo c:**

**Adiós :T**


End file.
